


Paper Problems

by lockewrites



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Focusing on your work is difficult enough when you've been staring at it for so long. Now Eomer is adding himself into the mix of distraction.





	Paper Problems

It was at the end of the battle when you saw Eomer again. As you were not a warrior or a rider of Rohan you stayed and helped the healers as much as you could while trying not to be distracted. You had known Eomer from his childhood, but only recently had the two of you fallen in love. Courting was simple, that is until Saruman became a threat and Eomer was banished. It was worse when Rohan became destroyed during battle, but it meant you were able to see Eomer again. 

You followed him on the journey then, wanting to be with him but also unsure of where else there was for you to be. It led you to the battlefield anxiously awaiting news of his safety. As everyone else did, you feared for the future king. However he survived and after Aragorn’s inauguration the two of you headed back to Rohan for his own inauguration.

Which was where you were now, months after he was crowned king, in your shared chambers. You were trying to work, and Eomer was trying to distract you. It had been your idea to add the journey to the history of Rohan, and so you were trying to document all aspects of the battles, and the lives of the Fellowship. On the other hand, Eomer was trying to get you to stop writing and pay attention to him. It didn’t help that he was doing it in a way that was altogether working.

“Put on a shirt so I can focus on my work!” you shouted.

“I’m king so I don’t have to”

“Well you should if you want this to be done. After all, you approved the project” you replied.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want to spend time with you”

“You said so yourself. You’re king now, neither of us sees the other and when we do its for meetings and things. Besides, don’t you have papers to go over”

He pouted, “They can wait”

You sighed, shaking your head.

“I propose a compromise.”

Eomer stopped his pacing behind you.

“A compromise? he questioned.

“You do your work and I’ll do mine but when both of us are finished that’s when we spend time together. Now put a shirt on.”

“I’ll agree to those terms. And I’ll put on a shirt if it distracts you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
